Thanks to our duel spirits
by Wolfalchemist01
Summary: i had this idea in my mind for a long time already. and FINALLY got around to write it. this is a Zane/oc/Jesse oneshot. i enjoyed writing it so let me know what ya'll think of it


It was a normal night at duel academy, students were still walking around, Crowler was chasing Jaden around because he called him miss. But seriously who could blame Jaden, even Chancellor _Sheppard often called Crowler a woman. However putting all of that aside, the moon was different for tho people tonight. At the pier of duel academy, a big shadow sat down on the ground with a smaller one in front of it. It seemed like the air around the two shadows felt happy and comfortable, but if one would look closer, the air would suddenly turn colder and sad._

_"You know i have to leave tomorrow, I wish i could stay or take you with me but i can't sadly." The bigger shadow spoke with a mature voice, holding the smaller form close to his chest._

_"I know Zane, you graduated and you already have something you can call a job. Its just my luck that i have to stay here for a bit longer." A girl replied, leaning back into the strong chest of the person who she had been going out with for a year now._

_"Don't look at it like that Jay, you're as good as Jaden even though you're in Slifer Red. You'll be out in no time. Besides, you might just get an offer from a big company." Zane said, placing a kiss on Jay's head and making the young girl turn sidewards on his lap._

"Zane." The young midnight blue haired girl said back but almost whispered her boyfriends name.

The dark haired boy didn't hesitate to lean down slightly, placing two fingers underneath Jay's chin and lifting it up slightly, making her look into his eyes. Closing his eyes, Zane leaned in to close the gap between him and Jay, kissing those soft pink lips that he had grown to love. Feeling the younger girl wrap her arms around his neck, the cyber duelist placed one hand on her back and another on the back of her head and deepened the kiss a bit more.

Breaking the kiss for a second, Zane pulled back slightly so his lips were barely touching Jay's.

"I've got a little surprise for you, so you always have something of me around." He said, before kissing Jay again quickly and reaching for something in his pocket.

"Don't look."

Jay did as she was told and closed her eyes. Feeling her long hair move at her neck, was enough proof for her to know Zane put something around her neck.

"Can i open them yet?"

When no reply came, the brown eyed girl wanted to open her eyes but before she could do anything, a pair of lips caught her own again for a quick kiss.

"Now you can."

Moving her right hand up to her neck, Jay felt her fingers touch a thin chain. Looking at the chain, something red and silver caught her eye. Grabbing hold of the shining thing on the necklace to take a closer look at it, Jay saw it were her favorite dragon, the mighty blue eyes white dragon and Zane's favorite, cyber dragon wrapped around each other like two snakes with the white wings of the blue eyes, placed over each other at the front.

"This must have cost a fortune Zane." Jay whispered silently, but loud enough for the graduating duelist to hear.

"I had Chancellor Sheppard look for someone who makes stuff like this but was willing to come over here. Once it was finished he send it over here right away. I'm glad it got here in time."

"So that's why you and Jaden were talking to each other before Jaden ran off with me, your brother and Alexis to that pool."

"Well i didn't say he had to go to a pool but yea." Zane replied, slightly being annoyed with the fact that they went to the pool, but then again, he was the one who helped Jay get over her fear from deep water.

"You were the one who saw me in bikini first Zaney, no complaining." Jay whispered quickly, making the older boy blush a deep shade of red, before getting silenced with a kiss.

"How about we get to bed, otherwise you might miss me leaving."

"Yea, you might be right about that. I wish that i could stay with you for the night but it wouldn't be allowed."

"Impatient to see more?"

Jay's reply was silent but the color of her face changing from its usual color to very dark pink and her eyes opening wider, was enough for Zane to prove she thought about it.

"W-well, you said that – that you wanted to wait till i graduated as well s-so."

Stopping early in her sentence, Jay saw that her boyfriend was laughing and getting up. Seeing him hold out his hand, she took it before getting up herself.

"I know, i just don't want anything to happen here. Not that you wouldn't be a good mother but an academy isn't exactly the best place."

"Ha ha, yea. I don't think i would be ready yet right now. You know."

"I can wait."

Jay looked up at Zane, who looked back at her with a smile. Giving a smile in return she walked closer to her boyfriend who in return, let go of her hand and placed his arm around her shoulders, holding the little girl even closer to him. Zane leaving would be a big change for everyone, but it would be a bigger moment to go to for both Jay and Zane himself. In the year that they started dating, they grew very attached to each other and knew more secrets then were let on to as well.

"We're at your dorm. Make sure you get some sleep alright?"

"I'll try." Jay replied, forcing a smile on her face.

"Try to smile tomorrow, for me? It would be easier for me to leave, knowing that you will have your friends with you."

"But what if you meet someone else."

"Jay. I won't change my mind once i chose someone. No matter what shows up."

"I won't either."

"What about Jaden?" Zane said, each word carrying the feeling of a joke on it.

"Jaden? Please, he's like my best friend. Wait a minute, you were joking weren't you."

"Yea."

Seeing as it was late at night, the two lovers shared a passionate kiss, before Zane had to leave for his dorm. Tomorrow would be the day he left, somewhere Jay hoped that he would have waited another year, but then again, he wouldn't have anything to do here since he didn't have to go to class anymore.

"Too bad that this day came so soon." Jay said as she closed the door of her dorm after she saw Zane's for disappear in the shadows.

When she turned around, Jay saw her duel spirit, the blue eyes white dragon, infront of her. Pushing its head against her own gently, the small girl placed her hand underneath the dragons jaw and made a scratching movement, which the white dragon enjoyed.

"You're sad too aren't you."

"**If you're sad, then i am aswell. We are one remember."**

"Yea, its funny how we met."

"**It was Pegasus himself who created me and gave me to you, knowing you would take good care of me."** The white dragons said, remembering the day that happened about 5 years ago very well. **"But now however you must go to bed. Otherwise you might miss the boat."**

"Alright, good night Blue." Jay replied with a tired voice, using the nickname she gave her duel spirit when they met, before falling asleep in her bed due to tiredness.

THE NEXT DAY

"**Kuriiiiii."**

"Huh? What's wrong Kuriboh?"

"**Kuriiii Kuriii Kuriiiiii."**

"What? Oh shit." Jaden screams as he gets out of bed and dresses himself, waking up his friends in the process.

"Whoa Jaden, slow down will ya." Chumley says with a sleepy voice while scratching his cheek.

"Zane is leaving in a short while remember! We gotta hurry." Jaden says before dashing out the door, for two reasons. One is to say goodbye to Zane, second is to help Jay because knowing her, she'll start to cry when Zane left. Most of the time Jaden would just arrive later but she was like a sister to him, so he had to be there.

"Hey Jaden! Wait for me!" Syrus yells, running after his friend who already disappeared from sight.

AT THE BOAT

"I guess you almost have to leave huh?" Jay said with a sad tone to her voice, a sign that she wanted to cry but she tried not to.

"Yea, i guess it is." Zane replied, holding out his arms to the girl in front of him, who didn't hesitate to run up to her boyfriend and return the hug. The shaking of her body was proof enough that this separation would be harder on her. Zane was able to be on his own, but Jay had a fear of being left alone and he understood that. It was all in her childhood, the only thing he could do for her was letting Jay know that he understood her and would always be there for her.

"Jay, please, don't cry. You know i won't leave you because of this." Zane whispered, leaning down slightly so the younger girl, who was crying in his arms, could hear what he said.

"I-i know, but i-I'll miss you so much." The midnight blue haired girl replied between sobs, but her words were still clear.

"I know you will, i will miss you as well. But I'll call you as much as i can."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Zane replied with a smile to his girlfriend, who was looking at him with puffy eyes. She had stopped crying but she wasn't finished, Zane could tell that.

"Kick butt out there Zaney." Jay said with a smile on her face, a tear escaping her left eye and sliding off her cheek before taking off the bracelet she had on her right arm.

"Here, this is for you. Might not be like the necklace but it can bring you luck." She finished as Jay took the metal dragon bracelet off her wrist and put it on Zane's wrist.

"I'm sure it will." The young adult male said, looking at the bracelet before holding his girlfriend close again.

"Zane we have to leave now. The boat is ready." a male said from behind the steering wheel.

"Alright." Zane said in return before turning to Jay. Lifting up her chin he looked deep in her eyes one more time, before kissing her deeply, ignoring everyone who was there to say goodbye. When he pulled back the male duelist looked at his little brother.

"Syrus, make sure your duels get better alright?"

"I will brother." The small duelist replied to his brother with a smile.

"Jaden."

"Yea?"

"Make sure Jay stays safe." Zane said, taking a step back.

"Don'tcha worry about a thing Zane. She's getting the Jaden treatment for this." Jaden said with a huge smile on his face while placing one arm around Jay's shoulders and looking at her. "Right?"

"Time will fly before you know it Jay." Zane said before grabbing the small suitcase he had and stepping onto the boat.

As the boat left he mouthed an 'i love you' to Jay, who put up her best smile and mouthed an 'i love you too' back to the guy she loved. This goodbye may not be forever but it was hard on her, having a guy there to be there for her when she needed him one day and then the next she was on her own for a while.

The moment she couldn't see Zane anymore, Jay started crying again. But this time however, it didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon. Thankfully Jaden was still standing next to her, so when he noticed the tears streaming down the dark haired girls face, he was the first to comfort her.

"Hey, hey, Jay, what's wrong sis?" Jaden asked, slightly worried about his sister, they may not be blood related, but she was a sister to him so he called her sis most of the time.

"He – he's gone." The crying girl said before launching her arms around Jaden's neck, hiding her face on this shoulder, making Jaden wrap his arms around her waist in return to comfort her.

"Don't worry, he said he'd call you didn't he. Plus you still got us don't you." the brown haired boy said, referring to their friends who were looking at her with a worried look on their faces.

"Jaden's right Jay. We're still here." Syrus backed up his friend, Jay was like a sister to him as well. Being picked on when he just got here, jay was one of the first friends he made, besides Jaden of course.

"T-thanks guys."

"Can we leave the cry scene now. I've had enough of this."

Jaden stepped back and flashed a quick worried look at Jay, who stopped crying finally and was now looking at Chazz with a small smile on her face.

"Aren't you being a little sun in the field again Chazz." She said, earning a 'Hmpf' from the cocky boy.

"She's back, Haha. Let's grab something to eat shall we?" Jaden said with his usual big smile on his face, his hand now on Jay's shoulder.

"Yea, I'll beat you to the egg sandwich." Jay replied before running off towards the cafeteria.

"HEY THAT'S MINE JAY!" The brown haired slifer yelled before running off after his friend, to save his egg sandwich.

When he got there, Jay was already looking through the sandwiches to see which one, finally seeing the right wrapping she reached for it, grabbing it at the same time as Jaden.

"You can have it Jay, you need it right now."

"No Jaden, it's OK. You can have half of it, I'm not that hungry anyway." The brown eyed girl replied with a soft smile, breaking the sandwich in half and giving one half to Jaden, who started jumping around with one arm around Jay's shoulder and saying to everyone that she was the best sis ever.

IN THE EVENING

"Hey Jay? Are you in there?" a voice said from outside her door.

Jay got up and walked towards the door, opening it, revealing both Syrus and Jaden with huge pillows underneath their arms.

"Euh, you do know they could catch you, don't you Jaden?"

"Yea, we know." He replied, passing by a confused Jay and placing his pillow down next to the bottom bed which his sis slept on.

"Professor Banner said we were allowed, because he thought you might want some company the first few days." Syrus said, entering as well and placing his pillow down next to Jaden.

"But in a few weeks i might have a roommate, Chancellor Sheppard told me."

"Oh yea, i forgot about that. Oh well, we might as well stay until then." The cheerful brown haired boy said before letting his head fall down on his pillow.

"Are they asleep yet Blue?" Jay asked her duel spirit after a long silence from her sleeping friends on the floor.

"**I'm pretty sure they are. Why?"** The white dragon growled in return, like most duel spirits, only Jay could understand what she said.

"I'm going to the pier, i need some time to think."

"**About Zane?"**

"Yea, i just – i just can't grab hold of the fact i won't be able to actually hold him for a while." The dark haired girl replied as she put on a coat and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her, not realizing one of her guests had woken up.

"**Just wait Jay, it will be over soon."**

"But what if he suddenly stops loving me, or if something happens..."

"**I'm sure that won't happen, not unless something were to happen to him. He once said when you fell asleep on his lap, that he wouldn't ever let you be alone again and that he would always protect you."**

"Really?"

"Jay? Why are you out here?"

The brown eyed girl looked behind her, the blue dragon besides her taking residence in her card again. Letting her eyes adjust to the moonlight, Jay soon found that the voice talking to her belonged to none other then Syrus.

"Oh, hey Sy. I'm just looking at the sea for a bit, i calm down here."

"Its because my brother took you here a lot, when you were together. Isn't it?" The light haired boy asked, before sitting down next to the girl who was one of his best friends.

"Yea. I hope he's alright out there."

"Trust me on this Jay. He would be much more worried about you right now."

"Why? I mean, your brother looks so sure of himself." Jay replied, having a slightly confused and worried look on his face.

"He told me once, that he does that all for you. Like when he had his duel against Jaden, he told me he had you in his mind as well. He may not look like it sometimes, but he really cares about you. Even i haven't seen him like this yet."

"You must miss him too, don't you?"

Syrus moved his head slightly, but a tear falling down his cheek, was enough proof for Jay to know that he really missed his big brother. No matter how Zane would act towards Syrus sometimes, the little boy still wanted his brother to look at him as a strong duelist and a brother.

Jay placed her hand on the little boy's back, making him look at her.

"Don't worry Syrus. Just keep dueling like u always do. I can help you if you want, Zane might not be here but he will always be here." Moving her free hand in front Syrus and poking him on the spot where his heart is. "In there. It may sound old but its true."

"Yea, your right Jay. I think we should really go to bed now, otherwise we're gonna join Jaden in his crowlers nap time lesson."

"I'm not afraid of that woMAN." Jay replied to her little friend, raising her voice slightly at the 'man' part in the word. "But I'll go to bed as well. After all we don't want to miss the pep rally now do we."

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"So Jay, hows life been these past days?" Jaden asked his friend while he was laying on his back, not noticing the dragon that sat next to his female friend who was sitting next to him.

"Different, it might be because Zane is gone or because i don't know who I'm going to have in my room."

"Ooooooh, looking out for a huggable friend?" The well known slifer joked, soon being silenced with a deep growl coming from his right side, forcing Jaden to stand up and take a step back.

"Its okay Blue, he was only joking. Besides Zane called yesterday that we had to watch the match on Sunday didn't he?" Jay said, looking at the big white dragon in front of her.

**'I know Jay, i was just trying to scare him. He didn't need to jump up as if i was going to eat him'** Blue replied, making Jaden look at her with a look that said 'what the hell did you just say?' before taking of for a flight around the academy.

Taking note of this change in her friends face, the brown eyed girl turned to her friend and explained what the dragon just said. Soon after the Jaden started laughing so much he had to hold onto Jay for support, but was soon silenced when a blueish purple cat spirit with a red ruby on her tail found its way onto the roof.

"What are you doing here little kitty? Lost your owner?" Jay said as her hand reached out towards the small spirit, who sniffed her hand and rubbed its hand against it.

"There you are Ruby! I thought i told you to stay put?" A voice suddenly said, making both Jay and Jaden turn their heads in the direction the sound came from.

The dark haired girl got surprised as the spirit broke away from her hand and crawled onto the shoulder of the person who appeared to be her owner.

"She's your duel spirit?"

"Yup, her name is Ruby Carbuncle." The Blueish haired boy replied when he stopped in front of the 2 duelists. "Is that yours?" He asked, pointing at Kuriboh who was flying around Ruby.

"No that's mine, that's Kuriboh." Jaden replied. "That one is hers."

After hearing that a Blue eyes white dragon appeared in the sky, flying towards the roof and gracefully landing next to Jay, who scratched her head to prove the big dragon was indeed her duel spirit.

"That's really yours? That's so cool." The blue haired boy said as he came closer to take a better look at the dragon in front of him.

**'I feel this guy would be a good friend.' **Blue replied, looking at the boy in front of her with an intense look on her face before closing her eyes, showing she liked this kid.

"What did she say?"

"yea Jay? What did she say?" Jaden asked looking at his sis with a questionable look on his face.

"She said that he would be a good friend to us."

"There they are! Hey Jaden, Jay! You were supposed to get to the big hall."

"Oh Crap, we'll see you later."

"Alright, seems fine to me. Bye!" The new boy said with a Canadian accent that, unknowingly, felt soothing for Jay. Knocking it out of her system, she sat down between Alexis and Jaden and looked to the small stage at the front.

FF TO SUNDAY

In these past few days, Jay has been hanging out a lot with Jaden and her new friend Jesse. He was near enough the same as Jaden, but then again much different in the same way. His duel spirits were all really friendly towards her, and the one thing that not even Zane had done, had happened. Her duel spirit, the blue eyes white dragon, allowed Jesse to scratch her head. Blue liked Zane, but since he couldn't see her directly, she never allowed him to scratch her. Jaden was allowed but rarely and here Jay was, looking at her duel spirit, who was flying around with Ruby on her back.

"They get along well don't they?" Jesse asked the girl next to him as they were walking behind Jaden, who had ran off towards Jazz his room to watch the TV with everyone.

"Yea, you're right Jess. At first i thought it was weird, since no one else was allowed to touch her within a few days, but I'm sure they have a good reason for it."

"So what were we gonna do now? Watch a match i think."

"Yea, Zane had his match today and told me to watch it. Once Jaden heard it he told everyone to watch."

"Ha ha, trust Jaden." Jesse said before laughing, making a smile appear on Jay's face again, unknown to the dark haired girl, he looked at her with a slightly sad look on his face.

"Okay, they have arrived, now turn on the TV Chazz!" Jaden said, almost screaming while Jay and Jesse sat down on the open space next to him.

"Okay viewers, Zane may have lost his match on Monday against Ashter Pheonix but he's back and completely renewed." A bald guy on the tv said as he moved out of the way, revealing Zane in a completely different outfit then he usually wore.

"He Lost? Wow that guy must have been really good!" Jaden said, sounding very surprised while Jay on the other hand stared at the screen in shock. Zane called before the match on Monday, she told him that she would love him, no matter if he won or lost. Then why, why the sudden change.

After half of the match, the shocked girl couldn't take it anymore and ran out the room, tears streaming down her face as she ran to the pier, Blue looking at her with a worried look on her face, knowing well enough why her mistress cried.

WITH 'THE' CHAZZ

"Where did she go?"

"I'm sure its because Zane duels like this now, i don't know what he agreed to. But this can't be good." Alexis spoke as she looked at the door behind her, before looking at Jaden.

"Someone should go after her. I wish i could but..." Jaden paused before looking at Syrus, who was hiding behind Jaden's back, not letting go of the jacket in his hands.

"I'll-"

"No, I'll go. I can get my crystal beasts to help me cheer her up easier. U know what they say, the more the merrier." Jesse said, interrupting Alexis who was ready to stand up.

"She has a boyfriend, just so you know." Chazz butted in, trying to be annoying once again.

"I know that, but I'm not letting a friend do something stupid because there might be a good reason for it." the crystal duelist replied before turning and running out the door, to prevent his friend from doing something stupid.

AT THE PIER

**'Jay, please. Think about this, I'm sure he doesn't mean what he said years ago.'** Blue said, trying to reason with her master, who was running towards the end and not slowing down.

"No Blue, he said, 'i won't give up on you. If i would then i would hurt myself trying to forget.' Well he was hurting himself." The crying girl replied to her duel spirit before leaping into the water, not caring if it was way colder then she liked it to be. Before she knew it, Jay was losing conscience due to the coldness of the water.

"JAY! Jay where are you!" Jesse screamed when he approached the pier, not catching any sign of his friend being around. When he looked around, with the help of his crystal beast, there was still no sign of the young girl and it was making the obelisk duelist too uncomfortable for words.

A roar of a dragon echoed across the beach, making its way past Jesse who instantly ran towards the beach, revealing a blue eyes white dragon which sat next to a big shadow.

"**Jesse, its Jay!"** Topaz tiger said to his master, who broke out of his shocked phase and dashed off towards the passed out girl, faster then anyone could say duel, the feeling of being worried all over him. Whether it was because he thought she was just a friend to him or not went unnoticed to the carefree duelist.

"Jay! Wake up! JAY!" Jesse yelled when he stopped besides the passed out girl, crashing down next to her. He moved his right ear closer to Jay's lips to hear of she was still breathing, soon feeling a weak breath of air at, the bluenette knew she was still breathing but weakly.

"**Jesse, check her pulse."** Sapphire Pegasus said wisely to his friend and owner, who did as he was told and grabbed Jay's smaller hand in his. Ignoring the cold feeling of her skin, Jesse placed his finger on her wrist and looked for a pulse, which, thankfully, didn't take too long to appear, and felt pretty normal.

"**You have to do CPR Jesse, she needs to breathe better then this."** the big dragon roared on the other side of Jay, which was translated by Ruby for Jesse to understand, knowing, that if she needed to get someone else, Jay would have to go to hospital in a worse state then this.

"What, but she has a." Jesse replied, getting interrupted halfway by a roar of the big white dragon.

The roar of Blue was enough to tell Jesse that he had to do this to save his friend, he didn't know why she did this but he wasn't going to sit there and wait till she woke up. Leaning in slowly, Jesse tilted Jay's head up slightly and held her nose closed with 2 of his fingers. Closing the gap that was left between them, the blue haired duelist slowly blew air between Jay's lips. Sure he was making himself blush for a reason unknown to him but this needed to be done. Pulling back slightly, Jesse moved his ear next close to Jay's lips, before placing his lips back where they were a second ago.

After a few seconds Jay bolted up and leaned to the side opposite of Jesse, who shot a look at the white dragon who seemed to be talking to her friend. A pair of blue eyes looked back at him, saying that Jay wouldn't know of this until she either asked of Jesse wanted to tell her himself.

"Jay are you okay?"

"I think so." The black haired girl replied as she tried to get up but failed and fell back down again.

"I'll carry you." Jesse replied, placing one of his arms underneath Jay's legs and one on her back, lifting her up in his arms without a problem.

"I'm heavy."

"Don't be silly, your not heavy at all."

Without warning, Jay wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and placed her head on his right shoulder.

"Eh? Jay?" The Blue haired duelist asked his friend, ignoring the feeling that washed over him.

"Sorry. Is it OK if i hold on like this?" Jay asked, looking at all that was behind her friend with a sad look on her eyes.

"Sure, i don't mind gettin' wet." Jesse replied with a smile on his face, knowing that Jay needed someone close to her right now.

"That was dodgy, Jess." The silent girl said, leaning her head against that of her friend and closing her eyes. "Thanks."

"**Rubiiii!" **a joyful cat meowed, walking next to Jesse.

"What? I'm not blushing Ruby." The transfer duelist replied to his duel spirit, before it took notice of a group coming towards them and disappeared from sight.

"Jesse! What?" a brown haired boy yelled as he ran towards his two friends, noticing the girl in his arms was soaked.

"Jay!" Syrus yelled as he ran behind Jaden, who soon stopped in front of Jesse and placed his hand on the back of the girl in Jesse's arms, a worried look on his face.

"She's alrite Jaden. She just fell asleep, but we need to bring her to the infirmary right away."

"She went for a swim in that?"

"Jaden, I'm sure she didn't mean to go swimming." Syrus said with a worried look on his face. "Something tells me that my brother didn't mean that he would leave her with that battle."

With that the threesome brought Jay to the infirmary at the academy, so the nurse could look at her.

A WEEK LATER

Because Jay hadn't been herself for a while, Jaden and his friends decided to go to be beach for the day, since they had an extra day off. Everyone was having fun in the water but one person stayed on the beach, not really feeling the urge to go into the water.

"HEY JAY! Come in the water!" Jaden yelled from far away in the ocean.

"No thanks Jaden!"

"Oh c'mon little missy. Lets go skinny dipping." Atticus said, showing up out of no where, picked up Jay and threw her into the water.

However he didn't get the response that everyone had hoped for. Instead of laughing and going after him, the female duelist panicked and got out of the water as soon as she could, running towards the place where she sat before.

"Whats the matter Jay?" Jaden asked his sis with a worried look on his face.

Then he noticed the look in her eyes, which he remembered from when they first went to the beach, she was scared of the ocean again.

"Somethin wrong Jaden?" A voice asked, making the brown haired boy look to the side that it came from, revealing Jesse, who said he would come later.

"Atticus wanted to be fun and threw Jay in the water, but shes scared of it again like the first time."

Jaden replied, before looking back at his female friend. "Don't worry about it Jay, just come in when u want okay?" He asked with a smile on his face, earning a smile and nod in return before running off again and splashing Syrus.

Jay felt a movement on the blanket next to her, finding that Jesse sat down next to her.

"Don't you wanna go in the water?"

"N-no. It scares me again."

Saying that made the blue haired boy look at her with a questioning look on his face, his eyes basicly asking her to tell why.

"Well, to make a long story short, i nearly drowned when i was like 5. My brother saved me but gave his own life in return for it. He died at the hospital because a fish stabbed him, they had enough antidote but he was part of the 2% that don't make it."

When Jay finished her story a tear escaped her left eye, which didn't do unnoticed by the boy next to her. Once Jay calmed down, Jesse places his bare arm around her shoulders and said with a smile on his face, "well if it helps, there are no deadly fish here. Don't you wanna go in the water if i help ya?"

"But what if its deep?" Jay said with a worried look on her face while looking at Jesse who stood up and held his hand out to her.

"I'll catch ya."

Jay hesitated but trusted to it, that Jesse wouldn't let her drown in the ocean, so she reached out and grabbed his hand. The brown eyed girl felt how her hand trembled but stood up when the blue haired boy gently pulled her forward.

WITH JADEN

"Hey, look there." Alexis said, looking in the direction of Jay, everyone looking in the direction where they were told.

"Jay is getting in the water?" Syrus asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Are you sure she will be okay Jaden?" Hasselberry asked.

"Yea," the famous slifer replied with a big smile on his face. "Jesse is one hell of a swimmer so she'll be okay. Let's just give her a bit of room okay."

WITH JESSE AND JAY

"Don't worry Jay, its not deep here." Jesse said, holding the hand of Jay who stopped once the water reached her knees.

"N-not yet." The black haired girl replied, looking at the water with a bit of fear in her eyes.

The blue haired duelist tilted his head slightly to the side and smiled at his friend, who smiled back weakly, before looking back at the water.

"Okay how about this." Jesse started, making Jay look at him with questionable brown eyes looking into his own green ones. "Erm, you hold onto my arm, and ill swim a bit further while you hold on. Just tell me when to stop and ill stop."

Jay looked at the ocean behind him for a while and when Jesse was about to say 'maybe not' she replied with an okay, followed by her grabbing onto the arm of the hand she was holding. Soon floating next to Jesse, who was swimming backwards while keeping an eye on his friend.

"Stop here." Jay said about a minute after and let go of Jesse's arm, wanting to stand on the sand, but going down more then she wanted. Thankfully a pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her back up, into someones chest.

"U okay?"

Jay didn't reply but was breathing in heavily while looking around, trying to retrieve the breath that escaped when she went heads under, while holding onto Jesse's waist.

"Yea," She replied after a short while, and let go of Jesse so she could get used to the water again.

Someones laugh made Jay look at where it came from, finding that Jesse was laughing at her or rather how she was swimming.

"What?"

"First time I've seen someone swim like a dog."

"Really?"

"Ha ha, yea."

Jesse started laughing again, not noticing that Jay had disappeared from where she was a second ago. Until a big amount of water surprised him from behind, making him scream out of surprise and dive. When she stopped and turned around, the black haired girl noticed that Jesse was no longer where he was.

"Hey Jay! Ur in the water." Jaden yelled while swimming towards her, before being pulled down by something or rather someone.

"Jaden!" Jay yelled before looking around her before being surprised by the two missing boys jumping up at her right and left side, making her laugh and splash them with water in return.

"We should go back now. Its pretty late already and i don't wanna miss lunch." Jaden replied looking at his two friends.

"Alright." Both Jay and Jesse replied before swimming to the beach again and making their way back.

FF TO FINDING JESSE

In the mid of a sandstorm a group of people, somewhat protected by the sand thanks to a big duel spirit, is moving forward, going after a certain duelist who is leading the way along with his duel spirit.

"**I don't like this, not even one little bit."** a tiny yellow Ojama said, being seated on the shoulder of Syrus.

"Jaden! Where are we going?" Crowler yelled at Jaden who was walking ahead without stopping to look back.

"We're going to find Jesse." Jay replied, looking at Crowler but holding onto Zane, who was holding onto her.

"Again? But we have no idea where Jesse is, we should stop and think it through."

"**Seeing as we're walking in the middle of a sandstorm, i don't think Jaden is thinking this through."**

"I know Ojama, I want to find Jesse again as well, but we can't do much in a sandstorm." The black haired girl replied before hiding half of her face in Zane's chest again, trying to avoid the sand that started to hurt her eyes.

"I just hope that if we keep following Jaden, we don't end up like before. Being sent to the stars." Syrus replied while looking forward at his friend who didn't stop yet.

"C'mon everybody, stick together." Jaden said, shielding his eyes from the wind and sand, being followed by everyone else at a slow pace, before sitting down.

"We should wait here." Zane said, sitting down and pulling Jay down with him.

FF TO AFTER THE SANDSTORM

Jaden moved, making all the sand that was on top of him and Kuriboh fall off them. Standing up he came face to face with a massive door. "Hey look guys."

"What is it?" Dr. Crowler asked with a surprised look on his face as Syrus crawled from underneath the sand.

"Its a Giant door of some kind." Zane replied.

"Jesse's gotta be in there." Jaden said, walking forward to the door.

"Yea, but where is it going?"

"Who knows, Crowler."

"**Someone here isn't too bright."** Blue said to Jay in a way that only she could understand.

"Jaden, wait!" Zane said, raising his voice in the process as he walked past Jay and Syrus, Jaden showing no sign that he would stop.

"Zane! Throw this." Jay said opening the bag that Zane was carrying and handing him one of the things in there, which he threw right away.

When it hit the ground, the pinned bracelet gave off a red electricity which stopped Jaden in his path.

"When i say stop, stop." A voice said, making Jaden turn around to look where it came from.

"Zane?"

"Listen, this is foolish. You can't rush into things."

"But Jesse."

"Cannot be helped. At least not by you I'm afraid. You are still weak, and who knows is through that door. We've got to be ready for anything that comes up."

Hearing this, Jaden took a step back with a surprised look on his face.

"Jaden, the last time you dueled unprepared, the darkness took you over and a lot of bad things happened because you lost your way looking for Jesse."

"But Jesse needs me." The brown haired boy replied, looking to the side to avoid eye contact. " i promise I'll be more careful." He finished before turning around, only to be stopped by the bracelet again. "C'mon."

"Its for your own good." Zane said, still the same strict look on his face.

"You cant stop me."

"Yes he can Jaden." Jay said, walking forward until she was stopped by Zane stretching his arm to tell her to stop.

"I'm not afraid to show you how either." The Dark haired duelist finished, holding out his duel disk up in front of him. "That is, if your brave enough. Well are you?"

"What does Zane think hes doing?" The blond teacher asked.

'Talk about blond.' Jay thought to herself.

"Its for his own good." Syrus answered. "Zane will show Jaden the truth, that he's not ready to duel."

"Jaden, if you defeat me, you're free to go through that door."

"Defeat you?"

"That's right, you need to duel to prove that you're strong enough, To prove that you are still not haunted by what you did when you were the Supreme King."

Jaden looked at Zane with a painful look on his face, remembering what happened that time.

"Lets give them some room." Jay said.

Blue spread her wings to make everyone turn around and walk a bit further.

"Okay."

"And Jaden. I'm not holding anything back." Zane said, activating his duel disk to start the duel.

"I'll start with this, Armored cyburn." A monster with 2000 def points appeared next to Zane. "And ill play a face down. You're up."

Jaden looked in front of him, scared of what would happen.

"If i have to." He replied, activating his duel disk and taking out a set of cards. 'Alright, i can do this. Now which?' The brown haired duelist stopped and stared at the polymerization card, the one that caused so many problems. 'No i can't. It's power hurt too many people.'

"I'll just summon Clayman in attack mode."

The monster which name was said, appeared seconds after he was summoned.

"Attack mode."

Jaden looked up at Zane, who obviously didn't agree with the choice he just made.

"What are you doing Jaden? You know that monster is better in defense mode, what were you thinking?"

"I-"

'I knew it, Jaden is still terrorized by his memories. He's too afraid to duel like he should.'

"I'll place three face downs." Jaden said, hesitating with his choice but putting the cards down none the less.

WITH JAY

"What is he doing?" Jay wondered out loud.

"**Somethings up." **Blue said, being in the monster world proved to be good for her.

"Zane suspicion proves to be true." Crowler said, earning a look from Yellow Ojama.

AT THE DUEL

"Its my move. I play." Zane paused to look at his card. "Power bond. Now i can fuse the three Cyber dragons in my hand in order to form, Cyber end dragon."

WITH JAY

"This needs to happen for Jaden to see he shouldn't be afraid of it anymore." Jay said, earning a nod from Syrus that he agreed.

AT THE DUEL

"And because he was summoned to the field using my power bond card, My Cyber end dragons attack power is doubled. Are you just gonna stand there? C'mon! Aren't you gonna do anything to stop me? Fine then, if you're not gonna do anything. I will." Zane said, ordering his armored cyburn to move. "

"I combine my Armored Cyburn and my Cyber End Dragon to form this." The combined monster appeared in sight of everyone. "My Armored Cyber End." The new dragon had shown itself and was ready to attack, making Jaden take a step back.

"Now if i take away 1000 attack points, this dragon can really do some damage. It can destroy one card on your field each time it attacks. Go judgment cannon! This might wake you up."

The dragon moved its cannons and fired at clayman, destroying it in the process.

"No." Jaden said, shielding his eyes from the dust cloud.

"And ill do it over and over again, unless you stop me." The Cyber duelist said, moving his arm forward to start a new attack, shooting a face down which was spark blaster.

"This is exactly what i thought would happen, you could have countered my attack. You were too afraid to fuse your Sparkman and spark blaster in your last turn."

Jaden glared at his cards at that. "Yea."

"So tell me. What else are you holding back?" Zane asked, lowering his monsters attack points with another 1000 for another attack. "Lets take a quick peek."

The cyber duel monster shot at the second card.

"Hero barrier. Why wouldn't you play that spell? It could have stopped my dragon. And why are you playing so afraid? Where is the Jaden that i used to know and duel? Lets see what else are you hiding." Zane said, getting annoyed with Jaden's dueling and attacking Jadens last face down.

"That was the trap emergency call. Which means you could have summoned Sparkman, and if you throw in sparkblaster and hero barrier, you would have stopped Cyber ends attack and destroyed my Cyburn."

Jaden looked at what just happened with a scared, afraid look on his face, before crashing down on the ground.

"Do you know what you are Jaden? A shadow of the duelist you once were! You can't rescue Jesse like this."

WITH JAY

"Why isn't Jaden standing up, all he has to do is to duel like he knows he can, otherwise he will lose."

"**He's just faking it right?" **Ojama asked looking at Jay, who shook her head in return.

AT THE DUEL

"You're right Zane, I'm not ready." Jaden admitted, surprising Zane. "You see, when i was the Supreme King, i used the power of polymerization to destroy everything in my path. Now, I'm too afraid. Too afraid that i won't be able to control it."

"But Jaden," Zane started. "That was the past. That card can also do good." 'But if he's too afraid to use polymerization, it looks like I'm gonna have to go through that door, and find Jesse myself.'

"Get out of the way Jaden! I'm coming through." Zane said, ready to finish the duel. However his heart had other plans, it had paused beating.

WITH JAY

"Why did his monster disappear?" Crowler asked, now knowing whats wrong.

Zane was forced to sit down, alarming Jay who ran to him without thinking, getting more worried about him.

"**he doesn't look so good." **Ojama said, looking at Zane.

When Jay got to Zane, she saw he was holding onto the place where his heart is. Grunting from the pain that he was going through, the older duelist leaned against Jay for support.

"Promise me, that whatever happens going forward, you'll conquer you fear... and your past, before you go searching through that door."

Jay saw Jaden picking up the cards he dropped but put her attention to Zane. "Please Zane, don't talk. You're in pain, please."

Syrus and Crowler arrived at where Zane and Jay were, the younger Truesdale took of the blanket he had and placed it on Zane, earning a 'thanks' from Jay.

Zane started breathing heavily again and tightened his hold on Jay's hand to show he was alright again. "My heart is weak." 'All those years of fighting in underground duels are finally taking their toll. But i can't tell Jay, who knows what she will do.'

"What now?"

"Syrus, go after Jaden, cause he's gonna need you more then ever."

"You got it Zane, get better alright." He replied before going after his friend.

"Good luck Syrus." Crowler said to the teal haired boy, "It was noble of you to risk your health Zane." before walking to the door to look at it.

"He may be your only hope."

"Zane, please watch your health. I just got you back, i don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry." Zane replied to his girlfriend, "you know that i never left you before and i never will." 'I can't tell her, it will only worry her more. Jay may cure a lot but this is out of her reach.' Zane got up slowly, with a bit of help from Jay. But once he was standing, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Jay." With a big sigh, he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Don't worry about me. You should go after Jaden, he'll need his sis won't he." Zane said before leaning down, meeting Jay halfway for a kiss, one that he had been waiting for since they got here.

"Take care of yourself okay?" She replied before walking to Blue who roared before taking off with her owner on her back, but the roar told Zane the same thing Jay said, making him smile.

"Do you know where he went Blue?"

"**Yea, i can see that yellow rat."**

"Its an Ojama, Blue." Jay replied with a smile on her face.

"**It looks like one. Oh, there he is." **Blue said, flying lower to land silently behind Syrus, who didn't notice them landing.

"Hey Sy, Wheres Jaden?"

"What? Oh hy Jay. He's over there." Syrus answered and pointed at one of the destroyed houses in the village.

"C'mon Sy. Lets go after him." Jay said before running into the village.

"**Are you sure its safe?"**

"We have to follow Jaden, who knows what might happen." Syrus replied to the yellow duel spirit that floated around him, following Jay and going after Jaden, who found his way to an arena.

AT THE ARENA

"Twin headed beast attack him at once!" a voice shouted, which was heard by one set of ears outside the arena.

"So much for my sense of direction." Jay said to herself, splitting ways with Syrus to find the way in proved to be not such a good choice after all.

"**Your thinking about Zane aren't you?"**

"Blue, you can't really blame me, i mean, after i thought he left me, he shows up and explains that he didn't mean anything of it, that he hasn't been himself. Not to mention his health."

"**I know Jay. We have to find Jaden now, i can hear something coming from this way, c'mon."** Blue responded before walking through a rather large hallway, Jay running past her, only to find Jaden hesitating to make a move.

"**Guys, i peeked over his shoulder and he's got Polymerization in his hand." **Yellow Ojama said when he dashed back to Syrus and Bastion, who had a duel monster with him.

"Well why doesn't he use it?"

"He's too afraid."

The small group which was watching Jaden turned around and came face to face with Jay, who got there just in time.

"Jay's right. When he was the Supreme King, he did some pretty messed up stuff with that card."

"Jay." Hearing her name, the dark haired girl looked up at Jaden. "I'm kinda stuck here."

"Jaden, it may sound cruel, but just pull the card. Believe in the deck you have." Jay said back, hoping her brown haired friend would take the advice. But when he grabbed hold of the card, Jaden sent it to the graveyard.

"He can't do it."

"Don't worry Sy, have some faith in him."

"**Hey, not to be rude or something. But are you his girlfriend?"**

"Huh?" Jay said with a confused look on her face. "No, he's like a brother, not blood related, but a brother. Anyway, Come on Jaden!"

"I use the Revoke fusion spell card! This lets me send one fusion monster to my graveyard, and then allows me to summon of its fusion materials from my hand. So i summon Elemental Hero Blade-edge." Jaden said, still somewhat unsure. Soon being followed by Blade-edge appearing and ready for battle. "With Blade-edge on the field, i activate the Hero Mask spell card. Using this i can send Elemental hero Avion to the graveyard and give Blade-edge double duty power. Its the same ones as Avion and he keeps his own."

Blade-edge got surrounded by a green color, getting extra attack points due to the effect of the card that was played.

"And since he's got Avions power, i activate feather shot. Blade-edge, show him some slice and dice action!" With that, Jaden's monster dashed forward and destroyed one of his opponents monsters as if it was a bug.

"Too bad i was busy with other things to build up a good defense."

"You missed your chance, or don't you know how feather shot works? It lets Avion attack the same amount of times as there are monsters on the field, and since blade-edge has all the power, he gets to roll in all the spell card goodness. Translation, he can attack again." Without hesitation, Jaden's monster attacked his opponents last monster, sending his life points down to zero.

"Well don't Jaden."

"Thanks Bastion."

"Jaden, that was one hell of a comeback." Jay replied, jumping on Jaden's back, who laughed at his friend.

"**Are you guys sure that you aren't dating?"** The female duel monster asked, making both Jay and Jaden look at each other with confused faces before looking back.

"Not that we know of, besides. Zane would kick my ass." Jaden joked, making Jay laugh along with him.

Soon after Bastion and his friend explained what happened and how they won against the evil that was lurking in the town they were at. How the dimensions were getting all messed up and what would happen if they didn't do something about it soon.

"So how do we stop this? Is something making this happen?"

"Yes, the same person who controlled Viper and Marcel and the same one that came after you Jaden. Its Yubel."

"Of course, Yubel. So this is all my fault." Jaden replied to Bastion, looking at the floor with his eyes closed. The only thing Jay could do was place her hand on his back to let her friend know she was there if he needed help.

"Oh get a grip. Its not your fault, did you make Yubel evil? You most certainly did not. Did you ask Yubel to try taking over the universe? No. If anything, your special powers are the key to stopping Yubel."

"Yea right." the brown haired slifer replied, looking to the side. "Except that i don't have any special powers Bastion.

"**Yes you do, maybe your not aware of them. Yubel is after something, think about it. The power you had when you were the Surpeme King didn't come from nowhere." **the female duel spirit spoke up.

"i know but, if that's the case with these powers. I don't have them, the Supreme king does." Jaden replied, still unsure of what to do until Bastion spoke.

"Listen, your not going to like it, but you and the Supreme king are two sides of the same coin, your the same person. The Surpeme king is somewhere inside of you."

Before replying, Jaden took a step back, so he was a bit behind Jay, who had a worried look on her face but knew that he could do it.

"No way."

"You feel bad about everything you did?" Bastion asked with a raised voice, getting somewhat annoyed at his friend. "well then this is your chance to do something. Your chance to put right what you made wrong. Sure the Supreme king part of you is strong and powerful, but if you learn to control it, that power is yours." the Ra duelist ended, still holding a strong grip on Jaden's arm.

"Your saying i should be him again? But he's merciless."

Jaden shook his head, not wanting to go back to that time of hurting people and doing god knows what.

"Your not really getting it! You already are the Surpreme king, like it or not.! But as long as your scared of a part of you, you'll never be the great duelist you are meant to be."

"**We're counting on you, don't let us down."**

The female spirit got silenced by Blue, who had enough of it and flew to Jay, growling silently at the two in front of her before being calmed by Jay who placed her hand on the spot where Blue's heart would be.

"That's enough Bastion, no need to have such a go at him. A lesser tone would have done it." Jay said, holding back since the Ra duelist was one of her friends. Not a close one but still.

"Sorry for grabbing your arm like that Jaden." Bastion apologized, "and sorry for all the yelling. I was trying to pep talk ya. You've got to face your fears Jaden."

Before Jay could say something, Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden, looking at its master and friend with big sad eyes.

WITH ZANE AND CROWLER

"There we go, how does that feel?" Crowler asked while placing a wet towel on Zane's forehead.

"What's the point, I'm done."

"Huh?"

"Its over Crowler, my hearts gonna give." Zane replied, worried about Jay but somewhat satisfied she didn't have to see him like this.

"It may be over for all of us." the blonde teacher replied, hoping it would help. "We may never get home, I wish I had done more with my life." that was the start of a long rant about what he should have done or should have done better.

'God doesn't he ever stop.' Zane thought to himself, thinking back to when Jay saw him again, so he could ignore the pain that was coming from his heart now and then.

"i stayed with teaching because children are the future you know, its just blabla. You know." Crowler started.

"Even so, you have regrets."

"If only I had known it would end like this." Crowler had obviously not heard what Zane just said and just rambled on and didn't notice the older Truesdale getting up. "I would have taken the chance to live life to the fullest." But when he noticed, Crowler told the young man to lie down again and rest some more. "Your heart can't take anymore stress."

"Maybe not," Zane started with a frown on his face. "But we have some company arriving. Look over there."

Crowler followed the direction his ex student was looking at and looked straight at the huge door that was not far away from them. Both doors opened slowly and Zane stood up, making Crowler look up from where he was sitting.

From between the doors a body slowly came into view and made its way out. Zane who had somewhat recovered walked forward, ignoring the worried look he was getting from Crowler who spoke with surprise found in the tone of his voice.

"Wait is that?"

Zane didn't reply to that but a glare was shown instead as he looked at the person that came out.

"Its Jesse!" Crowler said, not believing his own eyes and not realizing something about him was different. "Your okay. Its so good to see you."

With a laugh the blonde teacher ran toward the transfer student saying "I'm so glad you're okay. I refused to give up -" but got silenced when Zane stretched his arm out and stopped the man in his tracks.

"Whats wrong Zane?"

"You should stay back professor." Was all he said before walking ahead and stopping a bit before Jesse.

"So where are Jaden and Jay?" Jesse spoke, some sense of evil hiding in his voice.

"Oh they're around here somewhere. But first things first." Then the cyber duelist took a small pause. "You've got some explaining to do."

A chuckle was heard, coming from the side Jesse was on.

"So tell us, what have you been up to? Besides losing your southern drawl."

"Never you mind Zane, a new day dawns."

"Does it really?"

An somewhat evil smile appeared on Jesse's face.

"Before long, the fabric of all things will be undone. Then rewoven, so that all dimensions will become one. The great I will see all." After his small chat, a dark laugh was heard.

"Yea okay." Zane started. "I'd ask you to explain what that all means. But you know what? Don't even bother. I'd rather have a duel then sit through a bother. You ready to get your game on?"

"Wait Zane! You can't duel Jesse. Your in no condition and think about-"

"I'm not gonna leave here with regrets. My time here was limited, so when that's up, I don't wanna be saying 'I should have'. You understand don't you?" Zane asked as he shot a look behind him to Crowler, before turning his head back to Jesse.

"Well yea but, there's a chance we can save you."

"Yea? Well there's also a chance that we won't be able to. I'm not waiting, and I don't want to see Jay getting hurt either. This duel might be the duel that sends me to the stars, but better that then fading away while lying down. Besides, I live to duel, and this could be the ultimate battle."

'After all, as much as I hate to admit it, Jesse was one of my greatest opponents.' Zane thought to himself as he looked at the male in front of him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Your Cyber end dragon is gonna be quite the challenge, hope you don't lose or I get a chance to take it down. And take your girl. Ha ha kidding though, I know how she feels about you." a very exited Jesse said from the other side of the portal, ready for his duel._

"_How dare you talk to me this way! That deck of yours can back it up, and you better be kidding. Now lets see what you're made of. Here it is... Cyber end dragon! Super strident blaze!" Zane yelled as his monster released its attack towards Amber mammoth._

"_**Save me Jesse."** the big duel monster said, keeping its eyes on the beam coming towards him._

"_You're gonna be okay, cause I'm playing... Amber crystal circle!" upon saying it, the card activated and a barrier appeared in front of the mammoth who was about to be defeated, but he wasn't going to let that happen._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That excitement, I've only felt it three times. When I dueled Jaden, when I dueled Jay and when I dueled Jesse. Only Jesse and I never got to finish our duel properly. I don't know who you really are, but you look like him. And that's good enough for me. If you have Jesse's powers, then bring em on so I can settle my final score." Zane said, before being interrupted by the person in front of him.

"Ha, with pleasure. You seem like a very lonely spirit Zane. That's something you and I have in common. You can be the first one I save."

Then there was a pause as Jesse activated his duel disk. "I'm here to save ALL the lonely spirits. To unite the entire universe so no one feels the pain, that Jaden made me feel."

Zane chuckled as he activated his duel disk, giving the sign he was ready for his duel, and ignoring Crowler behind him.

"But-"

"Professor get back." Zane warned Crowler.

"If you don't wanna get burned, take cover worm." Jesse threatened, causing Crowler to run and hide somewhere on a safe distance.

"GAME ON!" Both duelists yelled, and started their duel.

WITH JADEN AND JAY

"Oh no." Jay said and froze, causing Jaden to run into her.

"What...oh." the last part was surprisingly more silent.

"Isn't that?" Bastion asked, not knowing what to say more.

"That's Zane... who's he dueling?"

"That's Jesse." Jay answered her brown haired friend.

"Shes Right Jaden. That's not good."

"**Lets go."** the female warrior spirit said before a someone sped past her and everyone ran after her.

WITH CROWLER

"Zane!" Two voices yelled at the same time making Crowler turn his head to where the voices came from.

"Is that you Jay? And Jaden?" Soon Crowlers question was answered by Jay running forward as fast as she could, being followed by everyone else. "And Bastion, you're here. And who's he?" The confused teacher asked looking at the muscled warrior spirit who was with the group.

"Jesse." Jaden said to himself before being interrupted by both Jay and Syrus.

"Zane no!"

"**He looks kinda creepy." **Ojama Yellow said, cowering behind Syrus.

"Hey that's my big brother you know."

"And I tend to like that part you mind." Jay backed up, Blue behind her glaring at the small spirit.

"**Ah I was talking about Jesse. I mean look at his eyes."**

Jay and Syrus shot a worried look at each other before looking at the duel in front of them.

"He shouldn't even be dueling."

"Well I tried to stop him, really Jay I did."

"Well try harder next time." The dark haired girl said, sounding more angry then she meant to and looking at Crowler a bit angrier then she meant.

"Jay, he can't help it. You know Zane."

The worried girl let out a heavy sigh, knowing that her friend was right. "I know Jaden. I know. But he could think better of his own health. I don't even wanna think about what could happen at this rate." Before she could say any more, Jay's duel spirit Blue, pushed her big white head slightly against that of Jay, who hid her face against Blue's hard scales for a while, before looking back at the duel.

"Hey Jay whats wrong?"

"This duel could be the end."

"Of course it is."

"No Jaden. Jay means Zane shouldn't be duelling at all."

"Those underground duels have been taking a toll on Zane's heart." Crowler explained.

Jadens eyes grew to double their size. "Underground duels... HEY GUYS KNOCK IT OFF."

"I'm a gonner either way Jaden."

"Zane, don't say it like that."

"Its the cruel truth Jay. You know that." Crowler said, hoping it would comfort the upset girl.

"**Jay"** Blue said, wrapping her right wing around Jay to shield her and prevent her from looking at the duel.

"Blue, let me watch."

"**No Jay, not if your in pain because of watching this duel." **The blue eyed dragon replied, Jay however, squirmed just enough to get her head to a part where she could watch the duel, being held back or not.

FF TO THE END OF THE DUEL

'Go Zane.' Jay thought to herself, taking a step forward now that Blue had released her from the her wing trap.

"This is all too much, thanks to a cybernetic zone spell, his cyber dragon comes back twice as strong." Crowler said, biting on a small piece of cloth he had in his hands.

"But it'll cost me, I still must pay for playing my power bond. Cyber dragons original attack points, now return to me as damage, and its a lot more then this old heart of mine can handle." Zane said to Jesse, not knowing it went by Jay's ears as well.

"Oh no." Before anyone could stop her, Jay dashed towards Zane. Hearing Jaden or anyone else telling her to stop didn't matter to her, all that she wanted to do now was get to Zane. The moment he fell down, she just got there in time to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Zane!" everyone yelled as they stopped next to him. Jay had already placed him on his back and was now sitting on his right side, her hand softly placed on his.

"Hey Yubel, stop right there! Don't leave, duel me. Are you listening?" Jaden yelled, trying to reach the stubborn spirit that was possessing Jesse.

After a huge sigh, the Yubel responded. "Oh we'll duel Jaden, but now is not the time nor the place. Your chance will come pall. I'll be waiting on the other side Jaden. Don't be too long now." and with that, the possessed Jesse walked off into the opening of the door.

"Jaden." a weak voice spoke up, taking Jadens view off the door.

"Yes Zane?"

"Promise... promise to be careful. The darkness inside of him is strong, Yubel is powerful. I gave everything and lost. But I know you can beat him Jaden, once more I pass the torch to you."

"Zane, please. Don't talk." Jay said quietly while looking down, leaning her head slightly against Zane's shoulders.

"Jay is right Zane, we'll get you home and you'll be fine you hear." Crowler replied, flashing a small smile towards Jay, who faintly saw it.

"Yea Zane, we need you to get out of here."

"Zane, Jaden needs you, he needs you to show him how to defeat Yubel."

"Jaden's gonna be fine."

"Please Zane, stop this. You can't leave Syrus and Jay, he needs his big brother and Jay needs your love." Jaden said, tears forming in his eyes.

"They'll be fine." Zane's voice started to get weaker. "You look out for each other alright, and stay out of trouble." By now, a faint glow was surrounding Zane's body. Jay knew he was not here anymore for long so she didn't try to hold back the tears that she had been hiding.

"Syrus, I'm proud of you. And make sure Jay finds someone who will treat her well, she needs it."

Jay tried to give a final hug to Zane, who was already disappearing, but only ended up collapsing on the sand, which still held some of his warmth.

Grasping the sand in between her hands she held it against her head, silently whispering his name with tears streaming down her face as if they tried to make an ocean.

"Big brother." the voice of Syrus broke Jay out of her thoughts and needing someone to hold on to, even if just for a second. She opened her arms slightly, which the younger Truesdale didn't refuse. Just like Jay he missed his brother and would probably won't be himself for a while without.

"**You okay?"** Someone asked, making Jay and Sy break apart and look at whoever spoke.

"Blue... hes...gone." Jay said before the white dragon stepped in front of the crying girl, holding her close with her wings.

"**I promise I will work to grant Zane's wish for you. It may not be the time to say right now, but one day it will be fulfilled."**

"Thanks Blue, what would I do without you."

"**Be an antisocial nervous wreck." **Blue responded, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall from Jay's eyes with her big wings.

"I can't believe my brothers gone."

"Neither can I Sy." Jay agreed, still sad about seeing Zane disappear into the stars.

"You guys wait here." Jaden said, determination clearly found in his voice as he stood up.

"Wait here? Where are you going?" Jay asked her brown haired friend.

"To get Yubel. I'm gonna finish this, I'm gonna avenge Zane and Axel and all our friends. And I'm gonna save Jesse."

"Jaden! Wait. I'm...coming with you." A certain dark haired girl said while walking forward.

"So am I. Don't even try to say no. Last time you went running off alone, you came back a bad guy. An I'd rather have that not happen again." Syrus agreed.

"We're gonna be right by your side, so you know that your friends are with you." Jay continued.

"And as your professor, I can't let the three of you go on a dangerous trip without supervision. If I would do that, chancellor Sheppard would demote me to cafeteria duty."

"**Kurii."** Winged kuriboh said, looking at Jaden next to him.

"Guys, look. We have no idea whats on the other side of that door."

"So. Let's go find out together. Besides, can't let your sis out of it can you."

"You got it." Jaden replied, having a smile on his face.

"**I would stay here but then id miss out all the fun."** Ojama yellow said, slowly floating towards the door.

"**I'm coming as well."** Blue growled in a low voice, knowing Jay would know what she said.

"Forgive me for staying back, but I'm going to help Tania." Bastion said, referring to the female warrior next to him. "Too many cooks in the kitchen and all that. Well that and still many battles that need to be fought and won."

"**I hope we see each other again."**

"You and me both Tania." Jaden replied.

After a bit more of goodbyes, the group which held Jaden, Jay, Syrus, Crowler, Ojama yellow and blue eyes in it made their way to the door.

"Okay guys, and girl. Lets do this."

"You got it Jaden." Jay replied, following her friend through the doors and being followed by the rest of the group, stepping into the darkness made by Yubel.

Once a few minutes of walking through the dark fog, hoping to find the end soon. Crowler started to feel awkward with the continuous view of fog.

"Didn't we pass this fog already? Ha ha you see that was a joke, because it has been nothing but fog this whole time. You get it? Anyone? Just trying to lighten the mood. But seriously, are we lost or."

The moment that Jay wanted to tell Crowler to shut it, because he was interrupting her thoughts, Jaden came to a stop, making the dark haired girl stop next to him and everyone else stop behind them. Only to find a giant white pillar in front of them, surrounded by some sort of energy.

"This is it, I can feel it."

"So can I Jay, Yubel is inside, and so is Jesse." Jaden said, finishing the sentence of his friend next to him, who was eager to let the, in her own opinion, evil Yubel, feel what she wanted to say.

"Really? I don't think anyone is home."

"**Is he lacking brain?"** Blue growled silently, just loud enough for Jay to hear, who replied in a silent voice.

"He did help everyone recently. But now isn't the time to think about it."

The second Jay finished her reply, the door opened and the dragon duelist didn't hesitate to walk towards it, somehow she wanted to see her friend again. He may act a lot like Jaden, but in some ways, his pep talk was just a bit different. Soon enough she would find out why, or at least she hoped.

"You guys don't really need me do ya? So i'll just stay here." Crowler said, trying to back out.

"Okay professor, this is my duel to fight." The famous slifer replied before walking through the doors.

"And i'm not leaving someone else behind." Jay answered after. "Losing one close friend was enough for me already." Came afterward, in a much silenter tone, barely heard by anyone, and followed by a tear running down her left cheek.

"**Syrus?"** Ojama asked, taking the attention Crowler had on Jaden and switching it to the smaller boy who was walking off as well.

"Wait. I didn't know you'd all leave me." he replied before joining everyone in walking through the door, which closed as soon as everyone got inside.

"Where's the door?"

"Don't worry about the door Crowler, down there is something else." Jay answered, looking down the edge and not liking the bottom of it.

"Jaden?" Hearing the name of her friend broke Jay's concentration on the ground below, curiosity forcing her to look at her friend.

When she looked at the brown haired duelist, the first thing that she saw, was Jaden looking at nothing in a weird way, making her feel worried about him. So she places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Jaden, are you alright?"

"Euh, yea."

"**Look there."** Ojama yellow said, pointing at a see through purple bridge that was making its way towards them, connecting with the edge so they could all walk to the middle. **"Its a bridge, and its purple. That must mean its friendly right?"**

"Ojama, I think your way off."

"Your not the only one Jaden." Jay agreed, looking up to where a hole was in the ceiling of the room they were in.

"Lets go." Jaden said, walking across the bridge. Being followed by Jay, who had a small smile on her face, knowing that they would have to face Yubel at the top. And oh boy was she going to hear what Jay was thinking right now.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope." Jaden replied to Syrus, who wasn't too sure about going up.

"We have to, i'm not letting someone behind again." Hearing this made Jaden look at his sis, knowing very well that she still missed Zane. But seeing the situation they were in right now, she was hiding it pretty well. A sudden laugh of Yubel however, made the calm look on Jay's face change, into one that showed a certain hint of anger in it.

AT THE TOP

"Welcome." A voice said, making everyone look at the person sitting on a chair way back.

"Yubel."

"Jaden, Looks like you made it. And you brought your little pets along as well. I've been waiting."

'We aren't pets bitch.' Jay thought to herself while glaring at the spirit who took over the body of one of her best friends.

"Hey what's that?" Syrus asked, looking at a duel disk which was left abandoned on the floor not far from them.

"That was left behind by its former owner. He won't be doing any dueling where he is now. Wanna see what happened?" Yubel said, making black fog appear around the duel disk, ready to show them whatever it was she wanted them to see.

"Its Adrian."

"Gecko dude?"

"Yea. I know you weren't his best friend Jay. But you remember him right?"

"I remember him alright." the black haired girl replied, thinking back to what he did for a split second before finishing what she was going to say. "But this is going too far."

"**That was creepy."** the little yellow spirit said, hiding behind Jay's shoulder.

"So." Came from Syrus, followed by a response from Crowler who stood behind everyone. "Did Yubel do that?"

"I sure did. And your next Jaden."

This made a glare show itself on the brown haired slifers face. But it was a glare of mixed emotions.

"You should see your face Jaden, you're mad and you're scared. That's great, your thinking of all the little friends you've lost in this dimension and it angers you. But you better be careful, because the last time you got upset. You got turned into an evil power hungry maniac." Standing up, Yubel made her way down on platforms that lit up. "Kinda like me"

"Too bad for you that we're here now." Jay said, not being able to hold back for much longer and letter her mind speak.

"Getting angry are we. Well Adrian got angry and look what happened to him." The spirit that took possession of her friends body replied, looking the her straight in the eyes.

"Well that's not gonna happen. You got that!" Before she could say anymore. Jay got grabbed by Blue, who was standing behind her and held a tight hold on the angered girl so she couldn't escape.

"You're days of sending people to the stars are over Yubel. This is between you and me so leave Jesse out of this. And duel me in your true form." Jaden interrupted, looking behind him from the corner of his eye so Jay got the hint that this was for him to solve.

"Leave Jesse out of this? Why would I do that? With this body I get to force you to fight your friend."

Trying to keep her mouth shut, all Jay could do was glare. Somehow she couldn't stand Yubel talk about Jesse that way. There was no chance that she would let that monster hurt her friend.

"the only way out is through me Jaden." Yubel said, before walking away from the throne she sat in and activated her duel disk. "Shall we?"

"Hold on Jaden. Are you sure your ready?"

"Syrus is right. And what about poor Jesse."

Ignoring both Syrus and Crowler Jay mumbled something only Blue would have heard.

"If only I could smack her out without hurting Jesse, oh boy would she have a headache."

"**Calm down. I know you want to save him but getting revenge will end up no where."** the big dragon responded wisely. Knowing well that her friend was still upset about earlier and this only made it worse.

"Come on. What are you waiting for? You love dueling Jaden, you live for it. If your too scared to duel, then you must be too scared to live."

Jaden refused to hold back and ran towards Yubel, obviously annoyed by the fact she won't face him in her true form.

"Jaden!" Crowler shouted at the slifer.

"Don't do it!"

Jay was still being held back by her duel spirit, but none the less in her mind. She was next to Jaden and helping him find Jesse inside the darkness that Yubel had formed around him to trap him. The dark haired female slifer did know one thing, the moment that Jesse was separated, she would shout her mind out at Yubel.

"Jay, calm down." Crowler said calmly, but quickly took a step back once he saw the glare that was in her eyes.

"You better not talk to her right now professor."

"Why."

"She came to duel academy because of that. And now shes reliving it."

"What do you mean Syrus?"

"Well, my brother once told me, that before she came to duel academy. Her best friend got manipulated so bad that he became a bully to everyone, but when jay wanted to help him. He committed suicide right in front of her, so she took out everything on the girl that made him become like that. Because she couldn't save him."

"**So that's why she wants to save Jesse. Right?"**

"Yea."

"Somehow, because of what happened with Zane. I think she might react different now." Crowler responded with one of his random wise moments.

"Jaden don't do this." Syrus yelled, trying to stop his friend.

"No! He can do this. Hes my brother." Jay say slowly with a smile on her face before returning her glare to Yubel.

"**But he's not your real brother is he?"**

"Doesn't matter. The bond we have is the same."

"**OOOOH you like Ja-." **

Jay shot Ojama a look that said 'say one more word and i'll kick your ass'.

"**Jay calm down. Jaden won't let it happen, trust me."** hearing Blue's words in her mind, the angered girl calmed down as much as she could and promised she wouldn't go and do something stupid during the duel.

"Why is he just standing there. He has to do something." Crowler said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Its polymerization." Jay replied.

'Oh oh, Jaden's in trouble.' Syrus thought to himself.

A roar was heard by Blue who instantly moved her head in Yubel's direction, or at least that's what Jay thought.

"Whats wrong Blue."

"**Its rainbow dragon, somehow its trying to call you."**

"Me? But why?"

"**I don't know, I only heard it faintly."**

Looking at Jesse's deck, Jay wondered why it would be that rainbow dragon would try to reach her, but so far, the only thing she could focus on was the duel in front of her.

"Jaden! I think I know what could help." Jay shouted, soon earning a look from everyone but Yubel, who shot a glare at the annoying girl.

"What?"

The black haired girl replied by pointing at her duel spirit, which confused Jaden at first, but it didn't take long for him to figure out she meant a dragon. Which instantly made him think of Rainbow dragon, but since it was a dark monster at the moment all he could do was try. There would be no reason why Jay would make him lose the duel.

When Ruby came on the field, Jay felt a slight pain going through her. Sure Ruby may not be her duel spirit, but she always was there to help when she felt sad. Either by getting Jesse or by acting funny in front of the female slifer.

By now Jaden lost a lot of life points already, which alarmed Jay for a second. But then she remembered herself to it, that even in the tightest spot, Jaden would always crawl back up. Hence why after ignoring his idiotic scenes when they first met, she saw him as the brother that she never had.

"Jay are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh sorry professor, well I am worried. But Jaden can do this."

"Your right Jay." Syrus replied. Fully agreeing with his friend who set her eyes back on the duel, not taking one chance to miss something.

"He seems to be ready to risk everything."

"Crowler." Jay said in a slightly angry voice, she was trying to keep her calm as much as she could already, hearing them doubt would only fuel it.

"Oops." Was all he said in response while holding his hand in front of his mouth.

Not long after Jay looked back at the duel, Jaden managed to get the upper hand again. But it was that moment that Yubel summoned Rainbow dark dragon. Making both Crowler and Syrus gasp as it showed itself on the field.

Jay just focused on the dragon she had her eyes on right now, she always felt closer to dragon cards and understood most of them. So maybe, just maybe she could figure out a way to help. Somehow she knew her friend was in there, and a look from Jaden proved her, he had the same idea. But before he could do anything, his neos got destroyed and he was sent flying.

"You can do it Jaden!" Syrus yelled and was soon backed up by Jay who shouted her mind out, not being bothered by the fact Yubel would probably hear her.

"Jaden, kick some ass! I know you can do it."

"Oh please, what can you do to help? You already lost the person you are the closest to."

"**Don't tempt me." **Blue growled defensively.

"Yubel! I'm your opponent. Leave her out of this." Jaden shouted as he got up, and took his place again.

FF TO AFTER SAVING THE CRYSTAL BEASTS

Jay only saw a bright light behind Jaden, but in her heart she know it were the crystal beasts who were behind him. So she moved her head to Rainbow dark dragon. 'please Jesse, wake up.'

"You don't think you can save your friend Jesse do ya. Rainbow dragon attack." Saying that, Yubel unleashed the dark dragons attack on Jadens monster, leaving him behind with 1000 life points less.

"Because of my cards effect. I can bring back Elemental hero neos. So here he is."

"Him again? You must be tired, or desperate. I'll end my turn with two face downs."

Seconds later the duel was back to a pause. Jaden pulled super polymerization, which had a bad past following. So he was unsure about whether or not he would be ready to use the card.

"You can do it Jaden." Jay thought out loud while keeping her eyes on her friend, wishing there was something else she could do. But from where she was standing, he seemed to be doing just fine. And now that Rainbow dragon was back to its white self, Jay forgot all her anger for a second and was ready to help if she had to.

'Jesse!' The black haired slifer wanted to run for her friend, but a look at Blue told her enough that even if she would take a run for it, she would be stopped until it was okay.

"Jesse!" Jaden yelled, but got no response yet. Exept from Yubel who now had left Jesse's body and was standing in front of everyone.

"Jaden is that you?" Jesse asked, still weak but smiling anyway.

"You bet partner."

"So then, what happened?"

Before Jaden could go to his friend, a laugh stopped him in his tracks. Looking up he came face to face with Yubel. "I always knew he would save you."

"You did?"

"I never intended to keep your friend. Its the card, that's what I sought to acquirer. You see."

Hearing this angered Jay, if she never meant to hurt Jesse then why did she do it after all.

"The only way you could free Jesse is by using it. And you fell for it. Sorry Jaden cause now its all mine." Yubel spoke as she held up super polymerization.

"Give that back! You can't just take my card. Unless you played the spell card last trick, which would mean you took a spell card from my graveyard. You set this all up, but why?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Because now, the fun begins. I play thousand buster and you know what that means.

Before Jaden could do anything, a white blur lifted him and pulled Jesse away from the explosion that came from the card. Once the smoke vanished, he stopped next to Blue, who had pulled him away from the blast. And Jay who was sitting next to Jesse and glared at Yubel with the worst glare someone could possibly get and she didn't look as if she planned on looking somewhere else.

"Looks like we both lose. And now Jaden... lets begin the duel to oblivion."

"How about you go-" Jay got interrupted by Blue, who lifted Jay off the ground with her tail. "Let me go!"

"Jesse are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Couldn't be better. Arg" Jesse replied, wincing halfway his sentence. "Okay I probably could be better but don't worry. I'll be fine. It takes more then a hostile spirit to take this boy down. Thanks for saving my hide Jaden."

"Well if it weren't for Jay shooting past me, we would both be in bad shape."

"Really?" Jesse asked, looking next to him at Jay, who was still trying to get out of her duel spirits hold. She was on the verge of crying, that much he could tell. But she wouldn't give up.

"Good your safe. Can we go home now?" Crowler asked before being instantly answered by Jay.

"Not... before..." But no more words came after that. The main reason was that Jay couldn't talk anymore, and she refused to cry. So this was a moment for her to step down and calm herself.

"Not yet crowler." Jaden answered in her place.

"What are you going to do now? You going to duel again aren't you?"

Jaden looked at Jesse before taking a quick glance at Jay, who was hiding her face behind her hair, and looked back at his friend, who understood what he had to do.

"Come Jesse, you might wanna get back. You stay here too Jay."

As Yubel flew up into the sky, Jaden wanted to go chase her but got stopped by Jesse saying his name.

"your actually goin?"

"C'mon pal. You really have to ask?"

"Well then here." Jesse replied as he held out his deck. "I'm guessing you won't let me come with ya, so take my deck. And give that Yubel a little piece of my mind. Can you do that?"

"Thanks Jesse. Now get some rest and regain your strength" Jaden answered as he took over the deck.

"Right."

"Are you sure you should go? I mean think about it. It could be some kind of trap. There could be a hundred fiends waiting for you, or some scary monster." Crowler said, sounding like a scaredy cat once again.

"Don't fool yourself Professor." Jay replied, still avoiding to look at anyone. "This is Jaden we're talking about."

"Well then, going up." With that Jaden got surrounded by a golden aura and got lifted into the sky.

"I'm going after him."

"But how Syrus? You can't fly."

Crowlers question soon got answered by Blue who put Jay down and lifted Syrus on her back.

"Blue will take you. Keep them safe alright." And with a roar the white dragon flew off into the hole in the sky.

Seconds after Blue disappeared from view, Jay sat down on the ground. Even though it looked more like a crash to Jesse.

"Hey Jay? Are you alright?"

No reply came except for a small shake of her head saying 'no'.

Crowler called the name of the transfer student, making him look up. And told him in silence what he needed to know about what happened. About her past and how it was affecting her right now. How Zane gave his life to save everyone and give Jaden some extra time. Even though he knew Jay didn't like it happening.

Jay couldn't stop any tears anymore, they just kept coming down. Now what would she do, sure she had her duel spirits, but she lost the only person who would love her crazy personality. Sure she had her friends, but the emptiness that now had entered her heart, would probably take a while to leave.

"Hey Jay?" A small poke in her arm made the young girl lift her head slightly and look to the side through her hair. Jesse was standing next to her, in pain, but standing none the less.

"You should stand up."

"You should sit down, your injured." Jay replied, sadness ringing through her voice as she spoke but got up anyway, only to end up getting surprised by a hug from Jesse.

"Jess."

"Had to hold onto something didn't I? Cry, your voice betrays you easy."

As if on cue, Jesse felt the girl in his arms shake and hold onto him slightly, so she wouldn't hurt him anymore. All the tears that she held back until now, everything came out.

"Shh, its alright now."

"How can it be Jess. I'm all alone again."

"No your not. Your got your friends, and me."

"Aw young love." Crowler said from a distance but got silenced by a glare from Jesse that said 'don't even start'.

"But you'll have to leave soon."

"Then we make fun for that time. Alright?"

Jay didn't reply to that, but instead shook her head up and down so Jesse knew she agreed but couldn't talk yet without starting to cry again, but it didn't last long before she did again. Hugging the blue haired duelist a bit tighter then she meant, he winced. But he knew that this was the only way to calm her right now.

"I hope Jaden is alright up there."

"Same here professor." Jesse replied with a worried smile.

"Hey, Jay?"

"What... professor?" the crying girl managed to say between sobs, but still heard clearly even though she hid her face in Jesse's chest, unknowingly making the boy turn a slightly darker pink.

"Don't worry about Jaden. He won't let Yubel take him down." Crowler responded, but saying 'oops' soon after realizing his last part of the sentence.

"Jay, it's gonna be alright. Maybe he might return when we get back." Jesse told his crying friend, ignoring the painful feeling in his chest while saying it.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, no. But if he isn't, me and my crystal beasts will be the first to help ya. You know they like you."

A small smile appeared on Jay's face as she lifted her head to the hole in the sky, seeing it was still the same. But hoping that this all would soon be over and hopefully return to being as normal as it could.

2 WEEKS LATER

"**Jay, please. Go eat something, you haven't eaten all day. And you can't live on staring at that necklace."**

"He's gone blue! Everyone returned except Zane. And to make matters worse, Jesse has to leave soon.. That's losing two important people in a shot period of time."

"**I know Jay, but you can't live like this."** Blue replied, shooting a worried look towards her friend, who hadn't eaten properly for a while, before hearing something in the bushes.

"**Rubii!"**

"Huh? Ruby? What are you doing here?" Jay asked, not understanding what the little monster said but looking at Blue for translation.

"**She said that she came to see you, because she was worried."**

"Really? Thanks Ruby." As she put her hand on the little creatures head and scratched it a little, a weak smile appeared on Jay's face. "Wait a minute Blue. Since when did you understand other duel monsters like this?"

"**Wha? That is none of your concern, besides you never asked."**

"well now I ask." The dark haired girl replied to her duel spirit, tilting her head to the side and using puppy eyes on her.

"**Oh not the puppy eyes... Well, I couldn't before either, but ever since we returned. I can understand what Ruby says. Even Kuriboh even though that's a little more fuzzy to get."**

"Random."

"There ya are Ruby." A well known voice spoke, making Jay turn around to find Jesse standing behind her.

"Hay Jess."

"You haven't eaten yet have you?"

Jay didn't reply, however, Blue shaking her head to say 'no' was enough proof for him that she didn't eat. Lately he had been able to understand the big dragon even more, Jesse was allowed to pet her like Jay was allowed to pet Ruby.

"Alrite! Lets go eat shall we?"

"But Jesse." Jay replied, whining as she got pulled up under her arms by her blue haired friend.

"No buts, c'mon. Besides I'm not leaving yet am I."

"Sorry Jess." the black haired girl replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "Its just, everything in duel academy reminds me of Zane. I know I have to accept it, but when everything is just a constant reminder. Its kinda hard."

Soon after there was a long pause, in which Jesse got some sandwiches from the cafeteria and gave them to Jay, who took a tuna one and slowly started to eat it.

"Well well, see what we have here."

Both teens turned to the side, to see their friend Jaden standing next to them with a smile on his face. Accompanied by Syrus.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"Feeding someone."

"Jesse, now you make it sound like I'm an animal."

"Yup." he replied, which was followed by everyone laughing because Jay punched him playfully.

"What's the matter sis?"

"Constant reminders. I know I still have to stay here for a month until graduation, but I had a different idea for this to end."

"Maybe you have to have to come with me?"

That question came from no one else then Jesse, who was looking at her with a serious face.

"Jesse may be right." Syrus agreed. "If it hurts you being here, it might be the best to take a step back for a while."

"Your right Sy. Besides Jay, we'll always be your friends. And you won't lose your new bro either." Jaden replied, swinging his arm around Jay's neck and pulling her next to him, while laughing through it all. Making the female slifer laugh as well.

"We have to ask chancellor Sheppard though."

"Alright Let's go!" Jaden yelled, before running off with everyone following his trail.

AT THE CHANCELLORS OFFICE

Knock knock.

"Come in." Sheppard replied to the person behind the door. When it opened, revealing Jaden, Jay, Jesse and Syrus. "Oh hy, what brings you here?"

"Well Chancellor, we have a question." Jaden asked, looking at Jay who slowly nodded, saying she was agreeing to it.

"Oh, shoot."

"Well, ever since we came back. You know Zane hasn't returned, so yea. Well our question is, would Jay be allowed to transfer to North academy with Jesse? So she can take a break from all the memories of Zane that are here."

"Hmm, well..."

"Please chancellor Sheppard. She could use the change, it would do her good right now. And she won't be alone." Crowler replied, just stepping into the office to bring some papers.

"You have a point."

"So what do ya say?" Jaden asked, wanting to know if the chancellor could help his friend.

"Alright, I'll pull a few strings. They shouldn't make too much trouble of it."

"YAY! Thanks sheppy!" Jaden yelled. In one way sad that his sis was leaving, but happy the other way, because she was allowed to go with his best friend.

"You better pack soon though, Jay. The boat leaves tomorrow at 10am."

"Thanks." she replied silently, but with a smile and walked to Jesse, who wrapped his arm around her neck with a smile and walked after their friends.

"Whats the sudden change in convincing me Crowler?"

"Well Chancellor, she really did care a lot about Zane. And I'm sure she needs it. Besides she might find someone there to help her forget about it and accept it sooner."

THE NEXT DAY

"So this is it." Jay said while standing next to Jaden, her bags next to her, while staring at the boat.

"I guess it is. But you have Syrus his number and mine as well. And you can always call the chancellor."

"Will you be fine on the boat?" Syrus asked, secretly knowing that she hated boats.

"Erm, sure." the dark haired girl replied, slight hint of fear hiding within her words.

"Ya want me to put these in your room already?" Jesse yelled as he came off the boat and pointed at the bags next to Jay.

"**Rubii?"** A small voice said, before a feeling on top of her head, made Jay aware of the fact Ruby sat on it but soon moved to her shoulder.

"Sure. Thanks Jesse."

"No biggy." He replied with a smile on his face, lifting up the bags that, in Jay's honest opinion, were kinda heavy.

A loud horn signaled everyone that needed to board the ship, had to get ready.

"I guess you have to leave now huh?" Jaden asked as he hugged Jay for the last time in a long while.

"We'll keep in touch. Wouldn't wanna lost you both." Jay replied, hugging both Jaden and Syrus with tears starting to form.

"Ha ha, no crying!" the brown haired duelist joked. "We'll see each other again soon. There's only one year left."

"You better let me know when you both graduate as well. I wanna see it."

"You better send pictures over from when you and Jesse graduate." Syrus replied with a small smile on his face.

"Alright, we have to leave now. I'll wave at ya." Jay replied with a smile on her face before turning around and running towards the boarding spot where Jesse was waiting.

As the boat started to move, preparing to leave, both teens on the ship waved to their friends, who waved at them with a smile on their face. But Jay knew, that they would miss her. Syrus would be fine, he had Jaden to make sure he kept both feet on the ground. The black haired girl knew, that now it was her turn to find someone to help her and take care of her, just like Zane used to do.

THE EVENING OF DAY 3 ON THE BOAT

"Hey, Jay? You in there?" Jesse asked as he knocked on the door. The crew said there might be a small thunderstorm heading their way, and he wanted to warn his friend. But when he entered the room was dark and only the TV was on. When he looked to the other side of the room he saw Jay sitting on her bed, shivering. Jesse hurried over to her and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Jay? Are you oka-"

Before he could finish, the scared girl had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Scared." she whispered."

"Scared? Why are you scared?"

Then a loud rumbling was heard from the sky, and Jesse got the hint why Jay was scared.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"Not really, but we're on water. What if we sink?"

The blue haired teen sighed and sat down on the bed against the wall, pulling Jay along so she could hang on to him.

"Jay." He said with a smile. "We won't sink. And if something does happen, which it won't. I'll do whatever I can to save ya."

"Jesse." Jay replied, lifting her head and looking at the boy who was holding her close, but it was too dark for her to see his face clearly. So he was glad she didn't see him blushing, sometime soon he would have to tell her.

Another noise from the sky made Jay yelp and hide in Jesse's chest again, making his face change color even more. Sure he was enjoying this but she was afraid.

"Shh, it'll be alright. I'm here." He whispered softly, stroking Jay's hair at the same time and holding her close. Ignoring the feeling inside, that told him to take hold of the moment and kiss her. Jesse knew that right now, the thing she needed the most was a calm voice speaking to her and calming her down.

About 2 hours later Jay woke up to the sound of someone screaming 'Where have they gone?' on the TV. When she turned her head to the TV, the black haired girl noticed that titanic was on. 'The irony, I'm on a boat too, except without someone to actually love.' she thought to herself, until she got interrupted by a groan coming from someone who was still holding her.

Jay sighed and leaned up to give Jesse a quick kiss on his cheek, before placing her head on his chest again and snuggling into it. This action however, awoke the sleeping boy.

"Did I wake you?"

"Have I died?"

"No. why?"

"I'm seeing an angel."

Jay felt herself blush at that comment, and looked away slightly before getting up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no. I just need to get some air, you know." Jay replied with a small smile before heading out the door, still wrapped in the blanket.

Blue appeared in front of him, accompanied by Ruby. She looked at the door as if to tell Jesse to follow Jay.

"But what if she won't-" Jesse didn't even get to finish his sentence before Blue growled at him, making him get up rapidly and running out the door.

WITH JAY

"I can't, not yet. I still miss Zane."

"If you keep missing him, you'll never be happy or find someone else." A voice said behind her. The second Jay turned around, Adrian Gecko came in her view.

"Says the one who sacrificed his love. Well lucky for you she's still alive."

"That doesn't mean I don't regret it. But you need to move on. If your like this no one will love you or even make a try to do so."

WITH JESSE

"If your like this no one will love you or even make a try to do so." He heard from behind the corner, it sounded like Adrian Gecko who was talking to Jay. And Jesse didn't like it one bit.

"I would." He said stepping from behind the corner, showing himself.

"Jesse." Jay said with a surprised look on her face.

"Why, all she does is cry over someone who's gone."

"Well it takes time, and I know she still misses him. But despite of that I still love her." The feeling that was crawling up, made Jesse aware of how he would have changed color right now, but he didn't care.

"But why?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes for her." Then he walked closer to Jay, who was blushing and looking at him, wondering if he was speaking the truth. "But ever since I came to duel academy, and met her. I knew she was different from others, somehow I knew that second, that I would wait forever until I could tell her. When I heard she was with Zane, it hurt. But despite of that, I grew to like her even more. And ya know what?" Jesse paused to laugh and scratch the back of his head before looking back at Adrian. "I'll do whatever I can to make her happy."

"But what if she never gets over losing-"

"That won't happen Adrian." Jay interrupted the red haired duelist. "If there is one person who could help me." A smile appeared on her face as she walked over to Jesse. "It surely is Jesse. I mean he saved me once already."

"You knew?" Jesse whispered.

"Blue kinda told me." Jay admitted, looking down to avoid the teal eyes looking at her.

"Ya know, somehow. I think Ruby and Blue are behind this, along with the rest of our deck." The Canadian teen said with a smile, turning his head to look at the small cat who had been looking at them from behind the corner with the blue eyes white dragon.

"Hey Jess?"

The black haired girl raised her head, looking straight into Jesse's eyes. Taking a step closer, she felt a pair of arms sneak around her waist, pulling her closer to the male in front of her.

"Did you mean everything?"

"I would never lie about that Jay. I swear." Jesse replied with a surprised face but relaxed when he noticed her giggle and look straight in his eyes.

Feeling where this was going, Jesse leaned down slightly, placing his finger underneath Jay's chin and lifting it keeping his other arm on her waist. Slowly leaning in, he noticed Jay's hesitation, but soon that thought vanished as he noticed her lean slightly, so he closed the gap between them. The second their lips touched, the blue haired boy didn't feel her kissing back, but when he wanted to break away, Jesse felt a pair of arms going around his neck and a certain someone kissing him back.

He broke apart for a second, leaning his head against that of Jay.

Looking into her eyes he whispered "I'll never leave you." and went back to kissing her, making sure that she felt every bit of feeling that he had hidden from her until now. From the way Jay was kissing back, he knew she returned as much as she could.

Jesse knew that Jay still missed Zane, but now, she didn't have to go on alone. She had Jesse and there was no way in hell, that he or his crystal beasts would leave her on her own again.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Hey Jaden, Chancellor Sheppard told me we had to go see him. He got a video-call from Jay."

"What are we waiting for Sy! Lets go!" Jaden said, anxious to see his friends again and to see how they were doing.

"They just arrived Jay. I'll let them talk." Chancellor Sheppard replied to his screen as Jaden and Syrus ran into his office.

"Hiya!"

"Jaden! Still hyper as ever I see." Jay replied, happy to see her friends again.

"Hey mind me. I've been missing my sis."

"Your not the only one Jaden." Syrus butted in.

"How have you been doing Sy?"

"Great! I got into obelisk Blue now!"

"That's awesome."

Suddenly arms appeared on the screen and sneaked around Jay's neck. Then someone's voice was heard.

"Who're ya talkin to hun?"

"Hun?" Jaden thought out loud while looking at the screen.

"Hiya Jaden! How's it been over there?"

"Awesome! We should have a duel someday again you know."

"Ha ha yea." Jesse replied. "We sure should."

"But Jess. Whats the deal with the hun thing?"

A smile appeared on Jay's face as Jesse spoke again.

"Cause that's what she is now." The blue haired boy replied, tightening his hug on Jay and moving from left to right slowly.

"I would never be able to forget your brother Sy. But I think that after missing Jesse for so long, the feelings I had changed somehow."

"My brother did say you had to pick someone who would look after you as well as he did. So Jesse, you better make her happy."

"Oh I intend to little bud. I've waited too long to let go now." He replied with a smile, making Jay blush in the process.

"Hey guys, we need to go."

"Aw already?" Jaden whined.

"Don'tcha worry Jaden." Jesse answered. "We're goin back to my parents house since we graduated. Jay picked up when they called to my room and now my mom wants to meet her. We'll come over when ya graduate."

With that Jaden and Syrus said goodbye and turned off the cam, ready to go back to class.

"I'm glad she found someone Jaden. I miss her though."

"So do I Sy. But hey, they are going to come over when we graduate remember." Jaden said with a smile as he walked to his seat in the classroom.

WITH JAY AND JESSE

"Your mother better not hug the life out of me."

"She won't. Shes a bit like you actually."

"So that's why you chose me?" Jay replied, trying to be a tease. Being with Jesse she discovered an entirely new part of herself.

"Nope." the blue haired male replied, placing a finger on the tip of her nose. "You're cuter." This action was followed by Jesse quickly leaning in and stealing a kiss before running out the door, being chased by Jay.

Running past some posh girl who glared at someone behind him, Jesse came to a halt. Turning around he saw Jay had stopped in front of her and was now talking to her, but something told him she was getting annoyed. So he walked towards his girlfriend and stopped behind her.

"Well well, still alone I see."

"I don't think so." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around Jay's waist.

"Wha- How can you be with her?"

"Don'tcha wish your boyfriend was hot like mine." Jay suddenly said, forgetting the minor fact her enemy from years ago was in front of her. And making both her and Jesse blush.

"WHAT?" She yelled, clearly Jay stepped on her toes.

"What? I had that in my head for ages. It had to come out some time." Jay said with a clueless tone to her voice.

"Hahaha, that was evil. But I think the lyrics were different." Jesse replied, not noticing the girl blocking their way had already left.

"Does it matter?" the dark haired girl asked while hiding her face in the chest that belonged to her boyfriend. "I think my version fits better."

"Oh really?" He replied with a confused look on his face, which turned into a big smile afterwords.

6YEARS LATER

"Jay! Your friends have arrived, I'll let them in alright?"

"Thanks Alyssa."

"Dear, I told you to call me mom. Your my sons wife after all."

"It still feels weird to hear that." Jay replied with a smile, before being hugged by Jesse's mother. "Erm, can you let me friends in?" She asked once the happy adult let her breathe again.

"Hiya Jay."

"Jaden!" Jay said, and hugged her old friend, its been a while since they saw each other again.

"So hows Kaiba corp.?"

"Same as always I guess. The only thing I need to do it look at designs for duel equipment."

"Jaden, I don't think this is the topic to talk... after she-" Syrus stopped halfway his chat because Jay ran up the stairs all of the sudden, as if her life depended on it.

"I'm going after her. Somethings up." and with that he ran off.

"Or down." Syrus said silently.

"What do you mean 'or down' Syrus? Did Jaden go somewhere?"

When the now grown up Syrus turned around to find Alexis behind him with a miniature Jaden in her arms.

"After his sis. Since the bathroom downstairs is getting fixed she had to run upstairs."

"I wonder why."

IN THE BATHROOM

'Oh god, Why do I get sick now. Just when we are preparing Jesse's birthday party.' Jay thought to herself and looked at the necklace that Zane gave her years ago.

"If it wouldn't be for you I wouldn't be here. Somehow I know this was your doing where ever you may be now."

"Where ever who may be?"

Jay looked up from where she was sitting next to the toilet only to find her brother-like friend in the doorway.

"I was talking to my necklace. For some reason I feel kinda sick, I wanted to start on the cake."

"You know, when Alexis was lets say 'stuffed' she couldn't do that either."

"You wouldn't think I'm..." the somewhat scared girl replied to her friend.

"If you are, it would be the best gift ever. C'mon, you want to find out don't you?"

"Well yea, but I still need to find a gift."

"Ha ha don't worry." Jaden replied, taking hold of Jay's hand and running down the stairs, yelling to Alexis that he needed to take Jay somewhere urgently, and sped off in his car.

"Why the confused faces fellas?"

"Hy Jess... wait...Jesse?" Syrus looked surprised at the door which the blue haired male was standing in. "Erm, I needed you to come with me, I need help with something in just outside of town. You wait here. Ok Alexis?"

"How long will it take?"

"About an hour I think."

"Ok." Alexis responded before placing down her child on the couch and dialing a number on her cellphone. Once they had left, Jaden picked up.

"Jaden where are you?"

WITH JADEN

"I'm at the hospital Alexis. I had a feeling someone got stuffed."

"Jaden, its called being pregnant."

"I know, but its more fun this way."

"You never changed."

"That's why ya married me Lexy."

"I know, anyway, you have an hour before Jesse returns, he showed up but Sy kinda forced him to come along for something."

"What? Oh crap. Anyway gotta go. The doc is coming out." When Jaden closed his phone and put it in his side pocket of his jeans, the doctor spoke to Jaden and Jay. Who hadn't noticed yet because she was playing around with her necklace.

"Well Miss Jay."

"Anderson." She replied with a smile on her face, before looking up at the doctor.

"Your husband is going to have one hell of a birthday present."

"Oh my god, Jaden." Jay said slowly as she looked at her friend, before a hyper rush took over and both of then were jumping around in circles, then walked outside rapidly to hurry home.

AT ANDERSON RESIDENCE

"Oh Good your back. How was it Jay?" Jesse's mother asked.

A smile on the young girls face was enough proof for Alexis to know what was going on, so she handed her son to his father and gave her friend the biggest hug possible. "I'm so happy for you Jay."

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a car stopping in front of the door, broke everyone's concentration away.

"He's home." whispered the young mother as she and everyone else went into hiding, waiting for Jesse to walk in with Syrus.

"Where did everyone go?"

"SURPRIIIIIISSSEEEE!" Jaden, Jay and his own mother yelled before a baby decided it had enough of the yelling.

"I'll go put him in his carry bed." Alexis said as she walked off.

"Present time." Alyssa started as she handed her son a small box. When Jesse opened it, it revealed a small box for his duel cards, with a picture of his duel spirits on the front.

"Thanks mom." he replied while receiving a hug.

"**Almost your time to give something."** Blue said as she appeared behind her friend, slightly pushing the back of the young woman.

After half an hour of unwrapping gifts, it finally got to Jay's turn. Jesse was still looking at all his other gifts and didn't notice Jay standing behind him. When she wrapped her arms around the blue haired boy from behind, Jay held up an envelope in front of her husbands eyes.

"Its in here." She said silently, letting Jesse take the envelope from her and open it. Jay's arms softly wrapped around his neck and her face hiding in the crook of his neck.

"Jay, whats this?" Jesse asked, holding up a small card with a black and white picture on it, that didn't make any sense to him right away.

"Read the small letters." She whispered in response.

'2weeks...' "Are you?"

"Mhm.

Without warning, Jesse turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning in circles, making both of them laugh.

"Ya think I'll be good at it?" Jesse asked his wife, but got a response from his deck and Jay's.

"**We're happy for you"** sapphire pegasus replied.

"**you'll be very good at it Jesse, you take good care of us as well." **amber mammoth replied.

"**You helped Jay so much already. So this will be easy."** Blue said to Jesse.

"What did she say?"

"She said you helped me so much already, so this will be no problem for you."

"That's mighty kind of ya Blue." Jesse replied, earning a small growl and a nod from the big dragon.

"**Rubiiii!" **the little spirit suddenly said, having a happy look on its face.

"What did Ruby say Jess?"

"Ya don't wanna know, ha ha." he replied with a blushing face.

"Yes I do." Jay replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around Jesse's neck loosely.

Leaning in the grown up Jesse stopped next to her ear and replied, trying not to be any more red.

"She said, will it be out later to play?" He whispered in response, making the young mother blush even more.

Later that evening everyone left, Jay sat down sidewards on Jesse's lap, leaning against his chest while watching the TV.

"Hey Jesse."

"Yea?"

"Thanks for telling your feelings when you did."

"No problem hun. Otherwise I would have missed out on all the fun."

"And there's more fun to come."

"Can't wait to have a little Jay running around."

"We don't know that yet."

"Alright, a little us then." Jesse replied with a smile on his face, before giving his wife a loving kiss on her lips, holding one of his hands on the place a little Anderson was forming its life.

40


End file.
